


In Which Azami (Almost) Gets Her Way

by NOT_Kirie_Goshima



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Protective Kirie, Sexual Assault, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why Did I Write This?, poor Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Azami had continued to lead Okada on even after he brought Shuichi to her? What if Kirie had waited a bit before going to the park? Basically, AU where Azami very nearly gets her way with Shuichi. Which is to say, she almost rapes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Azami (Almost) Gets Her Way

Whoever the heck this Okada guy was had better have a good excuse for making Kirie go to the freaking park in the middle of the goddamn night. It was cold. And dark. And, y’know, annoying as fuck.

With a loud hmph, Kirie walked even faster, and her facial expression became one of even deeper exasperation. She kicked a pebble. Annoyedly, of course. 

“Ugh, maybe I should’ve gotten my dad to come with me or something…”

***

“Alright, yes, fine, okay. I’ll go out with you. Just…not tonight, hm? I have something to do right now. Something important. Maybe next Saturday?”

“Aww yiss.”

Satisfied and rather excited for next Satuday, Okada ran off back to his house. Being outside in an empty park in the middle of the night was not fun.

Shuichi, of course, immediately attempted to run away. He didn’t manage to take two steps before Azami tackled him to the ground.

“Let me go!” He shrieked.

“Nope. And don’t scream like that, half of Kurozu-Cho willll hear you!”

Using her weight to keep Shuichi pinned to the ground, Azami was easily able to take of Shuichi’s shirt. She then used it to tie his hands together. He struggled the whole time, bucking and writhing frantically to get her off him. She didn’t budge.

“Awww, what’s the matter, Shuichi-kun? I thought you loved being tied up!”

“Not by you, I don’t!”

Struggling quickly proved futile; Azami was stronger, heavier, and very intent on doing what she was doing. Shuichi was completely and utterly helpless to stop her, and the feeling of her cold hands all over his body was sickening to him. The way she kept cooing affectionately and murmuring about how beautiful he was was even worse than the touching. 

“Why are you crying, Shuichi-kun? I’m being gentle. Then again, that expression makes you look even prettier, so…”

Shuichi did not reply.

“Hm, you are really pretty, and sooo cute! I would say Kirie’s lucky, but you’re not hers anymore, you’re mine, now.”

“N-no! Not…no…Kirie’s! I-I’m Kirie’s, no–”

Smirking and rolling her eyes, Azami interrupted Shuichi’s protesting by kissing him. Well. Not really ‘kissing.’ When people thing ‘kissing,’ they think of a couple making oral contact as a show of passion. This was really more just Azami forcing her lips against Shuichi’s with brutal force, and Shuichi sobbing and trying desperately to pull away. No such luck, as Azami now had his head pressed into the ground. He couldn’t move. At all. Tears flooded his vision, he couldn’t breathe, Azami didn’t stop.

After way too long, Azami finally pulled away for air. Hardly much of a relief. She didn’t stop touching Shuichi. She’d shifted a bit now, so her knee was between his legs, and she was rubbing it against his crotch, utterly failing to arouse him, assuming that was her goal. She was also humping his leg, which was creepy and gross and wrong.

Azami had only been at this for maybe a couple minutes, but it felt like three eternities to Shuichi.

***

Ugh, thank god, Kirie thought to herself as she finally reached the park. She was sick and tired of walking. This had better be good. These shoes were not made for walking for hours and shit.

And then, a couple of voices became audible. A man and a woman. Familiar voices; one of them was definitely Shuichi, and the other was…Azami? Wait, what? Kirie ran in the direction of the voices, and her jaw dropped as she saw what was going on.

Azami was there, on top of a shirtless and crying Shuchi. She was sucking on his collarbone. His hands were tied above his head. There were hickies all over his chest, his face was tear-stained, and his lips were bruised badly. Azami appeared to be humping his leg. 

For a couple seconds, Kirie simply stood there in utter shock. Then, she yelled,

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

Azami whirled around faster than the speed of sound. Kirie took off her shoe and threw it at her, hitting her square in the face. Kirie then rushed over and wrestled the shorter woman off of Shuichi, taking care to punch her in the face as hard as she could.

“You little...god, I-I don't even know what to call you!”

Before thirty seconds had passed, Kirie noticed something: Azami’s forehead. This one time, she’d seen her bangs parted and thought she’d hallucinated a small spirally hole in her head. Kirie now saw that that was not a hallucination. No, there was in fact a spirally hole digging into Azami’s head. Not just that. It was growing, consuming her face. Kirie screamed and jumped back several feet, her entire mind screaming what the fuck?

Azami simply started laughing. The hole grew bigger and bigger, eating her alive, but she was laughing! 

Nope, Kirie thought. Not sticking around for that. As much as Kirie wanted to see Azami pay for what she did to Shuichi, she was not prepared to watch someone get eaten alive by a spirally black hole. 

As gently as she could manage in such a state of unadulterated fury, Kirie scooped Shuichi up in her arms and started walking back to her house. Shuichi, still trembling and breathing heavily, buried his face in Kirie’s shoulder and started crying again. Kirie had to remind herself that Azami was already dead, otherwise she’d have no doubt gone back and straight up murdered her for this. Instead, she settled for trying to reassure the boy without sounding too furious.

By the time they reached Kirie’s house, Shuichi had cried himself to sleep in her arms and Kirie wondered what to tell her family. After all, it wasn’t normal for someone to come home carrying their bruised and battered significant other and looking angrier than Eren Jaeger on a bad day. But how does one translate ‘my best friend almost raped my boyfriend and then she got eaten by a spirally black hole’ into coherent speech? Kirie kinda hoped her family would all be either asleep or in the living room watching TV.

Thankfully, they were. Kirie managed to carry Shuichi upstairs to her bedroom (dear god, it can’t be healthy for a 6′2″ guy to weight this little, he weighs about as much as freakin’ Mitsuo!), and carefully set him down on the bed. She then climbed in beside him, wrapping her arms around him. 

Kirie doubted she’d get any sleep; she was too angry. But she supposed lying in bed stroking Shuichi’s hair wasn’t the worst possible way to spend eleven hours. Still, explaining what was going on would be a total bitch. It wasn’t like she report this or anything: the rapist was dead, and the body had been completely destroyed. 

Thank god the next day was Saturday; Kirie didn’t think she had it in her to leave Shuichi alone after that kind of experience to go to school, but she couldn’t take the day off with exams so close.


End file.
